


Can't Say

by kissingcullens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingcullens/pseuds/kissingcullens
Summary: Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move. Fluffy FinnRey prompt from tumblr.





	Can't Say

Finn hasn’t been sleeping much since Rey came back from Outer Space.

And no, it’s not for the reasons Jessika assumes, making innuendos about how “Finn’s been up all night, eyyy” (elbow elbow, wink wink)

He and Rey aren't sleeping together. Well... not like that...

But when Rey comes to his room and asks, hopeful and with baited breath and fear of rejection plain in her face, if she can stay- (bad dreams)  
Of course he welcomes her and offers her half of his bed.

Both of them lying on their sides, facing each other, all the light and color in the world gone soft and grey at night- and that’s when they can both talk about all the things they’ve never shared with anyone.  

Rey asking soberly for Finn to tell her his earliest memories: about his childhood-

Finn avoids the topic at first: “You don’t wanna hear about that–”   
But he opens up, slowly at first, then picking up steam: he’s never thought of his own story as something of any value or meaning. an origin story for a Person- a SOMEBODY.  
-lying in bed with someone who cares, and who wants to know.  Who thinks his life and how he got here MATTERS.

Sometimes in the pitch black of moonless nights they talk about their worst fears, or their wildest hopes- or the nightmares that keep them both awake sometimes.

They stay up talking far too late almost every night- talking like they’ll never run out of things to say, or ways to delight each other.    
Slightly delirious from the lateness, going into fits of laughter over sometimes absolutely nothing-

Finally Rey will wipe tears of laughter from her eyes and say “I’ve really got to be up early for training– we should get some sleep.”  

And Finn will agree, but it’s a long time before sleep comes to either of them, both staying uncomfortably still and separate when everything in them is longing to reach out, touch and tangle their limbs together, lay her head against his chest and his face in her hair.

He’s in agony.  But he’s never been happier. 

Sometimes he’s so certain that the way she looks at him means that she loves him too.  But… what if it doesn’t?  What if he says something and that soft, loving, open expression turns to dismay?  

What if she pulls back, her trust broken, and says he misunderstood her sisterly affection?  What if she doesn’t look at him the same way again, or she thinks he’s had ulterior motives this whole time?

What if she goes back to her bunk to leave him in silence?

And so when he brings Rey a caff in the morning, her looking as tired as he feels, and she smiles at him like he’s the only thing in her world, he makes himself swallow the words, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Hoping she says them first.


End file.
